


From Eden

by enjolkitty



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolkitty/pseuds/enjolkitty
Summary: An alien group attempts to assassinate Loki, apparently there’s only one way this mission will go down, as a fake couple. The two of you take a sweaty road trip together and you start to realise this mission may be more trying than you thought.





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> so that summary sucks but bare with it, this was gonna be a one shot but i’ve decided this story may have potential, who knows, this is just a setting up chapter, more is to come!! pls let me know what you think

Of all the people you could be paired with for this mission, it had to be him. Well more like of all the people Tony could have paired him with, it had to be you. Loki was being watched by a group of aliens that had attempted and were planning to kill him, but the thing was they were laying low, being able to disguise themselves as humans worked very well for them, their attacks were sharp and precise, not giving away any leads as to who they were and why they were attacking him. Well aside from the obvious fact that Loki had made a lot of enemies in his time.

They needed to be drawn out, the team had been able to pinpoint a few clues as to who the attackers were, they just needed more information, nobody wanted a repeat of the past, innocents could not be sacrificed for anyone, especially not Loki. They needed to be drawn out. And that, apparently is where you came in.

The fake dating plan, you and Loki were to play the part of dumb-struck lovers on a get away from the tower, and for some reason Tony and the others decided you would be the only one to fit the role of Loki’s beloved. Not that you had any clue why, and you argued that.

_  
“But why me?” you asked sighing and rubbing a hand down your face before folding your arms across your chest. “All we do is bicker, he tries to wind me up 24/7.” You pout, face probably portraying you as the petulant child you definitely were not acting like._

_“Because you actually have some kind of relationship with the guy, you’re the only one he actually interacts with at a believable level!” Tony replied, a smirk threatening to show under his serious expression. He was clearly loving this.  
_

So here you were, in a sweaty car in the middle of summer with the most annoying passenger in the world.

“I still don’t see why I couldn’t just teleport us to our location.” he grumbles out, his feet were propped up on the dash and his arms folded across his chest, he was clad in human clothing, black, obviously. “This mortal contraption is greatly flawed not to mention not time efficient.”

“I know Loki you’ve said this a million times but I’ll repeat myself just so you can get it this time-” you open your mouth to speak but he interrupts you before you can get a word out.

“We are to play the foolish lovers who are trying to hide away from the scrutiny of the world, yes I understand the plan, but why wouldn’t I just teleport us to our destination?” He asks gesturing agitatedly with his hands as he spoke.

“Because we want them to know where we are, you know the plan, we want them to be watching us so we can finally pin point who what and where they are so we can, safely, dispose of them, so they can stop, trying to kill my faux beau.” You say the last bit with a sweet smile at Loki, normally you’d do something annoying like boop him on the nose to accentuate your words but you weren’t the best driver, with Tony insisting you get your driver’s license only in the past year, so you decide to keep both hands on the wheel.

“And would you look at that, we’re here!” You sigh in relief, you couldn’t wait to get out the car and in to a nice air-conditioned room, Clint had suggested that taking an old banger would make you look like you were actually trying to hide, thus the car had no air-con. You added Clint to the list of people you were going to have to murder one day.

You pulled into the car park of the motel, the sun had started to set and the sky was drowning in orange and pink hues, it was pretty you noted before grabbing the handle to open the car door, but before you could open it Loki’s hand shot out to grab it, successfully keeping it closed.

Your head whipped to the Asgardian and his eyes bore down on you.

“What are you doing?” you ask looking at him weirdly as he was now, weirdly close to you.

“Remember if we want this plan to work, we are lovers now, no sassing me and trying to make me look foolish, stick to the plan and this will be over with in a few days time.” He looked deadly serious as he spoke, his eyes on yours and his voice a sterner version of his usual condescending tone.

You sucked in a breath at his proximity before he pulled back, his trademark mischievous smirk pulling onto his lips before continuing, “And then you can go on to grieve about how much you miss my excellent company.” His hand now on his own handle as he opens the door with vigour.

You watched as he confidently strode in front of the car over to your door, his usual swagger, distinctively his own in his step as he pulled your door open for you and extended a hand for you to grab.

“Come on darling let’s get you inside.” his face was a picture of calm and his voice oozed with a charm you’d never heard on him before and your jaw almost hit the floor.

His smile widens as he sees your shock and you decided that two can play at that game, you took his hand and let him pull you out the car smiling happily as you dumped your backpack in his arms before giving him your cutest grin. “Thanks honey!” you said before heading to the reception, only turning back to wink at the bag laden man behind you. This was going to be a long mission, for both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls forgive if there are mistakes, I am one tired bean rn, also when I was proof reading i realised i kept changing tenses bc I am a sleepy dummy so pls forgve again. Thank u for reading my dribble. Title is taken from the song From Eden by Hozier, give it a listen, it’s v Loki. (p.s I am may come back to reproof read and edit this chapter, just not rn bc sleep) x


End file.
